1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fluoride phosphor, a method of manufacturing the same, and a light emitting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor light emitting elements emit light using the principle of recombining electrons and holes when an electrical current is applied thereto. Semiconductor light emitting elements have been widely used as light sources due to their various benefits, such as relatively low power consumption, high luminance, miniaturization, and the like. The range of applications for semiconductor light emitting devices was further expanded upon the development of nitride-based light emitting devices, and semiconductor light emitting elements have been employed in backlight units, domestic lighting devices, automotive lighting devices, and the like.
Light emitting devices using a semiconductor light emitting element may be provided with a light emitting element that produces excitation light and phosphors that are excited by the light emitted by the light emitting element so as to emit wavelength-converted light. This permits light emitting devices to have certain color characteristics that may be required. Thus, there has been demand for research on phosphors that can provide excellent characteristics in terms of color reproducibility, reliability, and the like, as well as light emitting devices using such phosphors.